


Read You Like a Book

by WhatSheDidNext



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fuckboy Simon, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry is also me oops, Heartbreak, House Party, M/M, Toxic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSheDidNext/pseuds/WhatSheDidNext
Summary: In which Harry loves Simon, and Simon loves how convenient Harry is.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Read You Like a Book

_ “I’m gonna break up with her, I swear. I’ll tell her everything.” _

Harry is at a party, and he’s intoxicated still. Still, because thinking back a few minutes, hours, days, he can’t remember a time when he’s been sober. He also can’t remember eating anything, which probably didn’t help. None of that mattered any more. All that mattered was Simon, Simon,  _Simon_ , who is currently stood across the room with Talia. Simon’s laughing now. Impossibly - because of how numb the combination of substances have made him - Harry’s heart hurts. 

_ “Fuck, I’ve waited so long for this.” _

They first had sex at a party like this - the rest of the guys had been silently egging them on for months, desperate for whatever tension there was between the two to be over. A game of truth or dare initiated it, and as the night drew to a close, Harry found himself being dragged in a mess of unresolved lust into Simon’s bedroom. Needless to say he never got back to his apartment that night. 

_ “Don’t catch feelings, Bog. He doesn’t like you like that.” _

But by the time Ethan had given him that warning, it was too late. And Simon did love him, he just didn’t show the other guys his emotions like that. Harry broke up with Kate as soon as he realised he’d fallen out of love with her, that he might be further in the closet than he’d realised. He saw Simon every few days, messaged and called 24/7, had sex whenever they were alone, put two kisses on the end of messages and argued like a married couple. Whenever Harry crossed the line of drug use and drug addiction the other boy was a Snapchat away, and even though Simon never actually tried to help him or say he cared, Harry knew he did. It was never an issue that sometimes he’d leave Harry on delivered for days, nor when he was too busy to call. It didn’t, because everything led back to  him , and whenever Simon was around the rest of the world fell away. 

_ “You scare me sometimes.” _

There was no malice in Simon’s tone when he said things like that to Harry, of course there wasn’t. It was maintaining face in front of the boys. The fans, and Talia. It was all a joke. 

_ “I’m just worried about you. I think we should cool it.” _

Cooling it means different things to different people. Cooling it for Harry was backing off a little bit on talking to Simon so the world didn’t find out. Maybe Simon’s way of cooling it was leaving Harry’s birthday night out early to go home with another girl. 

_ “You’re too intense, man.” _

To anyone else it would seem like Simon was trying to wriggle out of a relationship but Harry knows that’s not what was happening. Simon had bad days. Simon had another relationship to worry about, a relationship he wasn’t happy in, like he told Harry many times. Harry’s a lot to handle - he knows that, he brings a lot of baggage and it’s a lot to put on someone else. He’d been seeing Harry for a year and a half now, and obviously none of the serious text conversations mattered when they were together in person, in a hotel room, whatever bedroom was closest.

No, Harry loves Simon. He eats, sleeps, and breathes that boy. The boy who makes his heart hurt, who’s always so put together and effortless and perfect. He would move the Earth for Simon Minter if it came to it, and he has, he’s devoted so much, all of him, eighteen months and all of him is just  Simon . 

_ So why are they still stuck here? _

**Author's Note:**

> Oof that was a heavy one to write! Obvious disclaimer but I don’t know the boys and their relationships are none of my business 🤷🏿♀️ just a representation of how a (my) manipulative relationship might look to these characters. 
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and kudos!! <3


End file.
